Studies will continue on a) the evolutionary aspects of carbohydrate metabolism in relation to hormonal stimulation and muscle contraction; b) the subunit structure of phosphorylase kinase including further characterization of the regulatory and catalytic subunits and a third subunit which appears to be related to actin; and c) the structure and function of two heat-stable protein inhibitors of the c-AMP dependent protein kinase and phosphorylase phosphatase. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Amino Acid Sequence of the Major Parvalbumin from Rabbit Skeletal Muscle. David L. Enfield, Lowell H. Ericsson, Hubert E. Blum, Edmond H. Fischer and Hans Neurath. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. US 72, 1309 (1975). Concerted Regulation of Glycogen Metabolism and Muscle Contraction. E.H. Fischer, J.-U. Becker, H.E. Blum, G.W. Kerrick, P. Lehky, D.A. Malencik and S. Pocinwong in Molecular Basis of Motility 26 Colloquium - Mosback 1975, (Eds., L. Heilmeyer, J.C. Ruegg and Th. Wieland), Springer-Verlag, Berlin-Heidelberg, 1976, p. 137.